Ice Age
by dogbiscuit
Summary: The recess gang are now 17 and go through a second Ice Age? based on the film 'the day after tomorrow' but i've added romance. please read and R&R. more info inside:)
1. stress and a hurricane

**Ice Age.**

**Cast and description:**

**T.J is 17 years old, he got rid of his old red cap and gels his hair into a random of spikes, he also got rid of his puppy fat and is quite thin he goes to a college near his home and study's Math's, English Lit. History, Physics.**

**Spinelli wears her hair down and got two blue tints in her hair at the sides she hopes to become a journalist, she study's at the same college as T.J and takes English Lit. English Language, I.T and History.**

**Gretchen wears her hair up and wears contacts she also has a range of fashionable clothes. She hopes she gets her AS levels in History, Chemistry, Physics and Math's so she can go to university.**

**Vince moved away when he was 13 and goes to a college in London he is the coolest in the college and has no problem getting a girlfriend he study's Sport, History, I.T and Biology. His image hasn't really changed.**

**Gus is now 6ft 2in and joined the army when he was 16.**

**Mikey lost weight and went to a college near the army base Gus is at and sees him regularly, he study's English Lit. English Language, Music, and E.P.A (Drama).**

Chapter 1 

**Stress and a Hurricane.**

**T.J is sitting in a History lesson he gazes out the window it's late October and getting cold. He thinks about the History exam him, Spinelli and Gretchen are doing next week, they have to fly to New York and compete against different colleges around the world, just the thought of flying made T.J Queasy**

…

"**T.J it's the end of the lesson are you coming?" Spinelli said placing her hand on his shoulder, T.J slightly jumps before answering " What! oh yeah go on a head I'll catch up with you two" Spinelli then leaves the classroom with Gretchen, while T.J puts his stuff away and throws his bag over his left shoulder and leaves to catch up with his friends for lunch.**

**At the end of the day T.J has a slow walk home he knows he's getting stressed about the History exam and the thought of flying their wasn't helping. He finally reaches home and decides he'll relax and watch T.V before studying when he turns the T.V on the news is showing a video clip of a hurricane that's hit the north of America which was good in T.J's case as he was in the South.**

**Ok what did you think? I've based this on the film 'the day after tomorrow' but made it my own. **


	2. studying with Spinelli

Ice Age

Chapter 2.

While T.J watches the news he grabs a biscuit near him and slowly takes a bite out of it then the phone rings…

"Hello" T.J said picking up the phone, "T.J I got a phone call from your college today… why didn't you tell me you were failing in math's?" It was T.J's dad and sounded angry, before answering his dad T.J took a few deep breaths "I'm not… where did they get that from?" "They told me you got an F in your last exam! Why T.J? is it because your mother and I recently split up?" T.J's dad said in rather a croaky disappointing voice "look dad I'm busy can we talk about this later?" T.J's dad hangs up…

"I guess he's going to talk later" T.J places the phone back on it's holder and then switches the T.V off as the door bell rings… T.J goes to answer it and it's…

" Spinelli?" T.J lets Spinelli in and they go into the living room " so what brings you over?" T.J asks while sitting down "I thought we could study together for this test" Spinelli says while taking 3 books out of her bag T.J smiles but soon looses interest…

"ok I'll start by asking you a few easy questions ok 1st question What year did the battle of Hastings begin?" after Spinelli asks this the T.V goes on and T.J sits watching the Simpson's…

"T.J?"

"You know I didn't have to come over! I only came over to help you!" Spinelli says switching the T.V off "Ok alright I'll study with you" T.J said in a stressed voice "T.J what's wrong? Your not concentrating in class and your failing! Do you really want to be shown up in New York city?" Spinelli says turning to her sad depressed friend

"Ok so I'm getting a bit stressed about this exam right! So carry on I'll study with you" T.J answered not wanting to take the matter any further.

Ok so how did you like it I promise I'll make the next chapter longer and I want to say a big THANK YOU to my reviewers.


	3. A Lecture and the start of the trip

**Ice Age chapter 3.**

**A Lecture and the start of the trip.**

T.J and Spinelli finish their study night off with a cup of hot chocolate.

"em Spin… thanks for coming over tonight I really appreciate it" T.J said trying not to go red while Spinelli drunk the last drops out of her cup and placed it down on the coffee table next to her "T.J what are friends for I'll always be there for you… you just need to ask as all" Spinelli said starting to place her books back into her backpack "well I'd better be off… I'll see you tomorrow ok" Spinelli said walking towards the door…

"wait" T.J said jumping off his seat.

"What is it Teej" " well I I ju wa yo" T.J said in rather a mixed up voice. "you know your cute when you talk nonsense" Spinelli said placing a kiss on T.J's cheek "well I'll see you tomorrow" Spinelli said while leaving the Detwieller residence leaving T.J bright red and happy of course.

6 days later…

"T.J HAVE YOU GOT EVERYTHING YOUR TAXI WILL BE HERE SOON" Miss. Detwieller shouted up the stairs to her son who may I add feels sick to his little stomach about the upcoming journey "YES MOM" T.J shouted back down.

T.J sat on the edge of his bed with his packed bag beside him he sits with his hand on his stomach but couldn't control his fear of flights and in the end he had to run to the toilet… he was that nervous.

After T.J had his little incident in the bathroom his mother shouts back up the stairs "T.J your taxis here" T.J runs into his bag and races down the stairs but before he gets the chance to leave the house his dad walks in…

"T.J I need to talk to you" "sorry dad I really need to go" T.J said trying to run past his dad "son I'll drive you" Mr. Detwieller said taken his car keys out of his pocket "I would but my taxis already here" replied T.J.

Mr. Detweiller runs out the house and hands the taxi driver some money and sent him away "well aren't you going to get in the car?" T.J shook his head and threw his luggage in the back seat and jumped in the front where his dad was already sitting and starting the car.

"Son on our way to the plane station I would like a little chat" "arrrrrr dad I've already told you I'm sorry for running the phone bill so high" T.J said putting his head down " I know I know I'm here to lecture you about that it's about your grades in Math's! I mean you went from one of the best students who got good grades and all of a sudden you get an F I mean what's wrong T.J?" "I only got an F because I didn't include my calculations" T.J replied to his father "well why didn't you write your calculations" "because I work out calculations in my head and when I told him that he accused me of cheating" T.J said " Son don't you worry I'll ring that college I mean it's not your fault if you smarter than the teacher is it?" T.J's dad said starting to get quite angry while T.J just slumps down in his seat 5 minutes later they reach the airport and T.J can see Spinelli and Gretchen waving him over.

"bye dad I'll see you in a week" T.J said grabbing his luggage and slamming the car door behind him.

On the air plane

T.J sits next to Spinelli on the plane but grips heavily to the arm rests while breathing deep and hard. " Teej is there something wrong you seem more tense than usual?" Spinelli said turning to her friend T.J just turns and smiles but doesn't say anything

"Spinelli isn't it obvious that T.J is frightened of flying" Gretchen said who was sitting on the other side of Spinelli suddenly two woman come running up the aisle (I forgot what you call the people that give out the food and stuff in the plane. Hopefully you'll know what I'm on about) and they both run into an employee room and strap themselves into their seats as the airplane takes a nosedive T.J's eyes widen and he grabs Spinelli's hand….

Ok what did you think eh? Well if you want to know if they live or die then please review.


	4. Alive! and an old friend?

Ice Age chapter 4 

**Alive!**

Just as T.J thought this was it the airplane suddenly starts flying again right way up and as everyone was calming down after this near death experience T.J still sits gripping on to Spinelli's hand frightened to move…

"T.J… you can let go of my hand now" Spinelli said smiling at T.J "oh right… sorry!" T.J answered going bright red.

½ hour later.

"Well we're here" Spinelli said walking of the airplane Gretchen walks behind and answers Spinelli "I hear the hotel we need to be at is about an hour away should we call a cab?" Spinelli reaches the bottom of the steps on the plane "sounds great what do you think teej?" T.J trembles down a few steps before answering "yeah what ever"

The Taxis here and they all jump in shoving their cases in the boot. When they reach the main part of New York city there's a big traffic jam covering the road.

"arr man we're just 20 minutes away from the hotel" T.J said beginning to get angry as he hated traffic jams "yeah maybe we should just pay the driver and walk the rest of the way it would be quicker" Spinelli said turning to Gretchen "ok I'll just get my purse" Gretchen answered reaching into her pockets "great I'll get the bags out the boot" T.J said opening the car door but as he stepped out he looked at the sky which was going from a light grey to a dark grey and suddenly…

"SHIT!!!!!" T.J shouted as a big rock of hail stone crashes from the sky hitting the car next to him. He quickly jumps in the taxi and tells everyone to get low in case any hit the windows but as the driver went to get low a rock of hail stone hits their front window causing Spinelli and Gretchen to scream and leaving the driver badly injured. Spinelli, T.J and Gretchen cuddle up to each other on the floor of the back seat awaiting this nightmare to end and to end soon!

After about 5minutes of sheer hell for everyone the sky starts to clear and no more rocks fall. T.J lifts his head and looks out the window "Guys I think it's over now has anyone got a cell phone with them?" Spinelli gets back on the seat and rummages through her pockets "I've got mine" T.J also sits back up on the seat "Great call an ambulance this guy needs medical treatment Gretchen also joins Spinelli and T.J on the seat "I'll do get out luggage out of the boot and T.J can you leave some money for the driver?" "Sure" T.J said smiling.

The ambulance arrives and T.J, Spinelli and Gretchen walk the rest of the way to their hotel only to bump into none other than…

"VINCE, buddy I haven't seen you for 4 years how's it going bud" T.J said giving his long lost friend a hug "hey Teej you've changed loads since the last time I so you and Spinelli you've changed loads if you know what I mean and Gretch well your just the same old Gretchen… it's so nice to meet you's all again"

They arrive at the hotel.

"hey Vince I take it you're here for that History exam" Gretchen said pulling her luggage into the elevator "yeah I am maybe I could pop round later and study with you guys" Vince said pressing the up button on the lift "Sure we'd love that" Spinelli answered smiling "so Vince how's London" T.J asked his friend "it's great I have a girlfriend and the P.E teacher chose me to audition for one of the top football teams in the U.K" Vince said boasting a bit "wow did you make the team?" T.J said beginning to smile again "em no! but there's still hope for me" Vince said getting ready to get out the lift.

They all find their rooms Spinelli and Gretchen are sharing and T.J's surprisingly sharing with Vince after pulling a few strings.

Ok I hope you like this chapter I won't be updating for a while as I'm away to Spain on Tuesday so hope I haven't left you hanging. And thank you to all my reviewers


	5. The Ice Age begins

**Chapter 5**

The phone call home 

The next day Vince splits up with his 3 friends for the quiz wishing them good luck before hand.

A woman with blond hair and glasses stands at the front ready to give the exam "Ok is our teams ready for the History exam?" they all nod their head "I'll will give you's 30 questions the team to get most of them right will win the winner will receive a trophy for their school and a medal to take home ok question number one What year did the battle of Hastings begin?" Gretchen quickly reaches for the buzzer before the other team could while T.J answers "1066" "correct that's one point to 3rd Street college" the blond haired woman says pointing over at T.J.

Half an hour later they end the quiz with a tie so the blonde haired woman asks one final question "ok first team to answer this question will win ok final question name the breed of dog found in tombs of the Egyptians?" Spinelli quickly jumps off her seat presses the buzzer and shouts "Dalmatian" Everyone goes silent for a second and… "3rd street college wins" The audience begin to cheer at the winners as Vince and his teammates sit facing the floor.

After the Quiz T.J and gang stand outside the quiz room talking there's music in the background 'Toy soldiers by Eminem' and Vince comes walking over to congratulate his three friends "well done guys you deserved to win and Spinelli would you like to come with me I'll show you around New York" Spinelli looks up at her 6 foot 2 inch friend "I'd love that see you later Teej" Spinelli said whilst walking away T.J watches as Spinelli links arms with Vince and walks out the building "forget about it you've no chance now" Gretchen said handing T.J a drink.

Later on that day T.J sits with Gretchen in the Hotel room when Spinelli comes walking in "That big jerk" Spinelli said throwing her coat on the bed "What's wrong Spin" Gretchen says puzzled "Vince he cares about no one but him self he's a big headed jerk" Spinelli said jumping down onto her bed "I'll go talk to him" T.J said leaving the room.

T.J walks next door seeing the hotel door was open which Vince had obviously done, so T.J walks in and sees Vince slumped down on his bed "What's wrong Vince?" T.J said "oh nothing its just Spinelli changed a lot since 4th grade and well I realised today she doesn't like me in that way so I started acting like someone I'm not through jealousy" Vince said smothering his head in his pillow "what gave you the idea she didn't like you in that way" T.J said now puzzled "well it was obvious all she did was talk about you and Historical plans I'd missed out on when I moved away" Vince said "but you've got a girlfriend back home and you made your Historical plans in First and Middle school so what's there to get annoyed about?" T.J said while Vince stands up "it doesn't matter I'm going to take a shower see you later"

As Vince has his shower T.J sits on his bed which is based right next to Vince's and the phone rings T.J picks it up and a voice on the other end asks if he would like to except a phone call T.J agrees and his dad is connected "Son I want you and your friends to get the next train home" Mr. Detwieller said immediately "Why dad?" T.J answered "Just do it if you don't get the next train home they'll be a chance you may die" Suddenly the bad weather outside cuts the signal and the phone goes dead a few moment later Vince comes walking out the bathroom dressed in his pj's ready for bed even though it was only 10 o clock T.J soon decides to go to bed because if he was to get the next train home he'd have to have an early start to the morning.

The next morning T.J wakes up as Vince shakes him "What" T.J said turning over "Teej it's half 9 in the morning Spinelli and Gretchen want to explore New York before they have to leave" Vince said "leave but the last train was 2 hours ago!" T.J said jumping out of his bed "T.J we're not leaving for another 2 days?" Vince said slightly confused as he knows nothing about T.J's phone call last night "Ok I'll just get ready and I'll be down in half an hour" T.J said going through his bag for a decent pair of clothes.

Vince leaves T.J in the room and heads next door T.J sits on his bed side thinking about the phone call from his dad he then looks out the window and sees it's raining heavy.

Half an hour later T.J heads next door and sees Vince apologizing to Spinelli for last night Spinelli accepts and forgives him leaving a very happy Vince T.J walks into their room "I'm ready" Spinelli jumps up and grabs her bag she seems very energetic and grabs T.J's hand while racing out the door Vince and Gretchen follow behind.

It was now about 1 o clock and T.J was now getting sick of shops but as they start walking up the street they see there's a traffic jam again 2 minutes later he here people screaming and running out their cars the rain gets heavier and Vince suddenly Shouts "RUN" T.J looks up and sees a big window of water places across the sky they all start running to the tallest building near which was a first school but before Spinelli gets into the building she hears a woman screaming she looks back and sees a woman locked in a taxi with her 3 year old daughter… its Ashley A and her daughter Spinelli runs to help no matter how much she hated the Ashley's in First and Middle school she runs over and tells Ashley A to cover both hers and her daughters head as she smashed the window the water was now covering Spinelli's legs.

T.J on the other hand realised what Spinelli was doing and looked up at the window of water and it started to fall faster and faster T.J couldn't bear watching the love of his life die so… "SPINELLI" T.J shouts while running towards her Ashley was now out of the car and they all started running towards the First school until Spinelli catches her leg on something sharp she tries not to show any pain and carry's on running T.J grabs her hand and they both get into the school in time as well as hundreds of others they all run up to the top floor as the wave of water hits and breaks all the first floor windows killing a few people in the meantime.

Ok what did ya think I will try and update soon but will need reviews to make that possible.


End file.
